Second Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL)
The drugs involved Phenobarbital Phenobarbital, also known as phenobarbitone or phenobarb, is a medication recommended by the World Health Organization for the treatment of certain types of epilepsy in developing countries. In the developed world it is commonly used to treat seizures in young children, while other medications are generally used in older children and adults. It may be used intravenously, injected into a muscle, or taken by mouth.The injectable form may be used to treat status epilepticus. Phenobarbital is occasionally used to treat trouble sleeping, anxiety, and drug withdrawal and to help with surgery. It usually begins working within five minutes when used intravenously and half an hour when administered orally. Its effects last for between four hours and two days. Side effects include a decreased level of consciousness along with a decreased effort to breathe. There is concern about both abuse and withdrawal following long-term use.1 It may also increase the risk of suicide. Phenobarbital is a barbiturate that works by increasing the activity of the inhibitory neurotransmitter GABA. Phenobarbital was discovered in 1912 and is the oldest still commonly used anti-seizure medication. It is on the World Health Organization's List of Essential Medicines, the most effective and safe medicines needed in a health system. It is the least expensive anti-seizure medication at around $5 USD a year in the developing world. Access however may be difficult as some countries label it as a controlled drug. Thalidomide Thalidomide, sold under the brand name Immunoprin, among others, is an immunomodulatory drug and the prototype of the thalidomide class of drugs. Today, thalidomide is used mainly as a treatment of certain cancers (multiple myeloma) and of a complication of leprosy. Thalidomide was first marketed in 1957 in Germany under the trade-name Contergan. The German drug company Chemie Grünenthal developed and sold the drug. Primarily prescribed as a sedative or hypnotic, thalidomide also claimed to cure "anxiety, insomnia, gastritis, and tension". Afterwards, it was used against nausea and to alleviate morning sickness in pregnant women. Thalidomide became an over-the-counter drug in Germany on October 1, 1957. Shortly after the drug was sold in West Germany, between 5,000 and 7,000 infants were born with phocomelia (malformation of the limbs). Only 40% of these children survived. Throughout the world, about 10,000 cases were reported of infants with phocomelia due to thalidomide; only 50% of the 10,000 survived. Those subjected to thalidomide while in the womb experienced limb deficiencies in a way that the long limbs either were not developed or presented themselves as stumps. Other effects included deformed eyes and hearts, deformed alimentary and urinary tracts, blindness and deafness. The negative effects of thalidomide led to the development of more structured drug regulations and control over drug use and development. Temazepam Temazepam (brand names Restoril and Normison, among others) is an intermediate-acting 3-hydroxy hypnotic of the benzodiazepine class of psychoactive drugs. It is the 3-hydroxy analogue of diazepam, and one of diazepam's primary active metabolites. In the US, temazepam is approved for the short-term treatment of insomnia. In addition, temazepam has anxiolytic (antianxiety), anticonvulsant, and skeletal muscle relaxant properties. Temazepam was patented in 1965 and went on sale in the United States and New Englandin 1981. In sleep laboratory studies, temazepam significantly decreased the number of nightly awakenings, but has the drawback of distorting the normal sleep pattern. It is officially indicated for severe insomnia and other severe or disabling sleep disorders. The prescribing guidelines in the UK limit the prescribing of hypnotics to two to four weeks due to concerns of tolerance and dependence. The United States Air Force uses temazepam as one of the hypnotics approved as a "no-go pill" to help aviators and special-duty personnel sleep in support of mission readiness. "Ground tests" are necessary prior to required authorization being issued to use the medication in an operational situation, and a 12-hour restriction is imposed on subsequent flight operation. The other hypnotics used as "no-go pills" are zaleplon and zolpidem, which have shorter mandatory recovery periods. The treaty Those subjected to thalidomide while in their mother's womb experienced limb deficiencies in a way that the long limbs either were not developed or presented themselves as stumps, 50% died on birth. Other effects included deformed eyes and hearts, deformed alimentary and urinary tracts, blindness and deafness. The negative effects of thalidomide led to the development of more structured drug regulations and control over drug use and development. It was subsequently banned by all nations between 1970 and 1975. Phenobarbital got noted for both a suicide risk and if used during breastfeeding possible heavy in drowsiness in babies. here is concern about both abuse and withdrawal following long-term use. It may also increase the risk of suicide. Temazepam, similar to other benzodiazepines and nonbenzodiazepine hypnotic drugs, caused impairments in body balance and standing steadiness in individuals who wake up at night or the next morning, so falls and hip fractures are frequently reported, especially combination with alcohol increases these impairments. America, Denmark, New England, Australia, Switzerland, Ireland, the UK and Japan raised these issues in the UN in 1982 and encouraged research in to it. Ireland chaired the Second Zürich World Health Treaty in 1987 on the global regulation of these drugs. A Phenobarbital lower dose is recommended in those with poor liver or kidney function, as well as elderly people. Phenobarbital is no longer given to children or the pregnant. Thalidomide is no longer given to children or the pregnant. The smallest possible effective Temazepam dose must be used in elderly or very ill patients, as a risk of apnea and/or cardiac arrest exists, children, alcohol- or drug-dependent individuals, and individuals with comorbid psychiatric disorders. Related UN treaties #First Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Second Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Third Zürich World Health Treaty (A better world TL) #Zürich Ozone Hole Treaty (A better world TL) #Zürich Hydrofluorocarbons Treaty (A better world TL) Category:A better world (TL) Category:The World Category:Treaties Category:Medicen